btrproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who
The Doctor and Guy decide to show the Ebullient Zautrino the joys and wonders of a London Christmas. Guy's last experience of Christmas with the Doctor didn't turn out according to plan - surely lightning never strikes twice? Upon materialising in London, Guy soon realises that lightning never stops striking the Doctor. Before long, Zautrino has vanished with a group of pub crawlers, and the TARDIS is missing. Can the Doctor locate the TARDIS before it becomes a prop in a new BBC sci-fi TV series starring Rupert Everett? Can Guy locate Zautrino before he is too drunk to walk? And can Zautrino discover the true meaning of Christmas? Crew Recording, post-production, sound design & CD mastering: Matthew Kopelke. Music: Robert Warnock. Series Theme: Ron Grainer. Realisation: Robert Warnock. Cover illustration and packaging design: Alasdair Dewar. Press & PR: David Hutchison. Recording: BTR's Melton Road Studios. Script Editor: Witold Tietze. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Matthew Kopelke. Downloads *Episode *Bloopers Soundtrack #Opening Theme #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Music Cue #Closing Theme Plot Episode endings #The Doctor, Guy, & Zautrino head off to a nearby pub for some ale, as Zautrino wishes his both friends a "Merry Christmas". Additional credited cast Publican (Owen Spratley), Dasher (Arthur Guthrie), Rudolph (Witold Tietze), The Dude (Owen Spratley), Auctioneer (David Hutchision). btrdwstss10_image01.jpg|Zautrino (Jacob Aldridge) with the Doctor (Matthew Kopelke) and Guy (Kane Major) btrdwstss10_image02.jpg|Guy (Kane Major) shows Zautrino (Jacob Aldridge) what the spirit of Christmas really is... btrdwstss10_image03.jpg|Rudolph (Witold Tietze) and Dasher (Matthew Kopelke) decide which pub to visit next... btrdwstss10_image04.jpg|Owen Spratley and David Hutchison appear in several cameo roles, showing off their vocal range... btrdwstss10_image05.jpg|The entire cast of this Christmas adventure. A Merry Christmas to all of you at home! Popular myths Things to listen out for... *We hear the debut of the first original Doctor Who theme for a BTR production - this one a special Christmas version of the theme tune, created by regular BTR contributor Robert Warnock. Robert would go on to create the theme tune for use during Series C of the audio adventures. *Matthew Kopelke appears for the first time in a BTR Doctor Who audio release playing a second character, under the pseudonym Arthur Guthrie. This name is taken from the character he played in the pilot episode of A Sprinkle of Stardust, and became his regular go-to name when performing a secondary character in a Doctor Who serial. Things you probably never knew... *There exists two versions of this story. The first draft, which was released on the Internet in time for Christmas 2003 (and still exists in WAV form), included a rap sequence featuring David Hutchison (backed by the "Psychic Rap" track from the television serial The Greatest Show in the Galaxy. After some negative feedback was received from the listenership upon release, writer Jacob Aldridge and Director Matthew Kopelke both agreed it made sense to re-release the episode without the rap included. *There also exists two versions of the bloopers reel for this story. The first one includes approximately 5 minutes of additional material, and included material cut for personal reasons. The second draft also includes some additional music cues. *This story features the single longest title ever to grace a BTR production. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who